stargatewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hunterd
Hello David. Welcome to Wikia. Please reconsider the protection of pages here at this early stage. It is likely to be off-putting to users if the first page they see is not even editable. Wikia:Protection states that page protection is for highly vandalised pages, and since no vandalism has ever occured here, I don't see a need to start locking things down already, especially not the Main Page (see Wikia:Help:Main Page). Angela (talk) 13:33, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :There isn't actually an admin interface. You can change the logo by an image called Wiki.png with a width of about 135px. See Wikia:Help:Improving your Wikia for more tips. Angela (talk) 13:42, 1 September 2006 (UTC) Answers You can make redirects by typing :#redirect Page name on a new page, Only staff can undo sysop creations. You can contact staff using . A bureuacrat can make others users into sysops. See Wikia:Help:User access levels. Angela (talk) 07:02, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :Yes, a sysop can't make other sysops. Only bureaucrats can do that. Angela (talk) 07:49, 4 September 2006 (UTC) A favicon is the little image that appears in the address bar or in your bookmarks folder (see Wikipedia:Favicon). You can use featured-article stars here, though it requires some CSS changes. Splarka is the best person to ask about that sort of thing. Angela (talk) 09:58, 5 September 2006 (UTC) When you block a username, the IP is automatically blocked for 24 hours after their last attempt to edit. There's already a sandbox for this wiki at project:sandbox. Angela (talk) 10:08, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :I have added a template: Template:Featured (which you may wish to customize and categorize a bit). Putting on an article will put a star at the top that links to Stargate_Wars:Featured_articles (you can change the link). Note: it only works in monobook (default) skin, you may need to reload this or clear your cache to see it. You can change the image: Image:Featured_Star.png but it should remain 14*14 pixels. Let me know if you need anything else. --Splarka (talk) 22:54, 5 September 2006 (UTC) Hey, please look at this: http://stargatewars.wikia.com/index.php?title=SgWWiki:Sandbox&diff=3619&oldid=3618 My Feelings ZPMMaker, my feelings are hurt. :P First you said "You're a cunt. What's news?" on MSN. :-( It saddens me that something I did would make you say such a thing. And several times throughout the Wiki, you said ", git" and that also hurts my feelings. Somehow you have the notion I hate you. I'm sorry for any harm that I may have caused or any humor that wasn't funny to you. I hope we can still work jointly in this little Wiki without our differences to divide us. Respectfully, WarEagle 04:55, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Sorry, I couldn't make this apology with a straight face. Ahh well, but just trying to straighten a few things out. *The fact that you wrote, "I couldn't make this apology with a straight face", simply adds to my belief that you despise me. I called you a cunt and git in retaliation for the undermining acts that you have involved yourself in not only here, but on forums and in MSN. Ambassador recalled. ZPMMaker 14:26, 24 October 2006 (UTC) *Nah, I meant "My feelings are hurt" part. Frankly, I could care less what you call me. My feelings can't really be hurt over the internet. If seriously, I do not HATE YOU. I'm not sure if you want me to, but I don't. Get over it. :P Second, I forgot what second was. And third, Undermining acts? Name some please... I don't interpret my actions are undermining you, for the most part. I mean, I recall calling you "f00" when I proved you wrong, but that's pretty much it. --WarEagle 23:29, 24 October 2006 (UTC) *C'mon. Let's be fwends again? I'm pretty sick of arguing for misunderstandings... We're creeds and different people have different needs. It's obvious that you hate me, though I've done nothing wrong. I've never even met you, so what could I have done? And I'm relying on your common decency. So far it hasn't surfaced. But Im sure it exists. It just takes a while to travel from your head to your fist. That's enough of APC for now. :P Anyways, I don't hate you. I didn't have all that malicious attempt to undermine you. I had positive intentions. Thanks... --WarEagle 22:14, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Contact Info on Player Pages *I noticed that you removed the contact details on Shaba's player page and stated that such info should be placed on an indviduals userpage instead. I disagree with that choice, as not all players with profiles have a userpage, and if that's not enough of a reason; then because if someone comes on here looking for info about a specific person for whatever reason, contact information for that player would be much better off on the player page that users might actually be expected to look at.--Lord Morlock 23:46, 5 November 2006 (EST) Namespace Hello, usually the project: namespace is used for policies. It might confuse people to separate that into its own namespace. Is there a reason not to use Stargate Wars: for this? Angela talk 09:33, 12 November 2006 (UTC) *Err sorry Angela. I might be guilty of this too, so I'll now try to make sure to correct our errors. ZPMMaker has been using SgWWiki:, so that acceptable also? I can't seem to move pages without getting those darn Internal Error messages, so I'll have to wait for ZPMMaker here... Thank you and I'll try to fix this up. --WarEagle 19:18, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::I can help you move the pages. The error is a protection against vandals, so you can't move more than 2 within a certain period of time. Angela talk 07:44, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :Thank you. ZPMMaker 14:40, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Infinite bans While not strictly against the policy of Wikia, it would probably be best not to indefinite ban users whom you have a disagreement with. The user is complaining to staff about this block, and it would be best if you and the user could work out some sort of compromise. The user was not really sockpuppeting (which would involve creation of new accounts), they just had to log out to edit, as they were banned. I've asked them to log back in and edit their talk page. I've also asked them not to bypass the block (as bypassing a block is not the way to go about asking for an unblock). Please establish a dialog with them if possible on their talk page. The edit in question does not seem to merit an infinite ban, possibly a shorter ban could be agreed upon? --Splarka (talk) 00:22, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Double Redirects I'm going to clean them all up, but you should probably put somewhere that double-redirects don't work, to stop people from making them. --Tekin 05:49, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Member Page *Yeah no problem, I just saw that you hadn't updated it since you left. Nice job with the Wiki, by the way. ;) TheZodiac 21:04, 13 December 2006 (UTC) *Alrighty, I requested to join, and now added a possible position. TheZodiac 04:53, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Do this... ...:User:Hunterd/To be done. 210.50.248.31 13:04, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Christmas Yes, merry Christmas to you as well! I also noticed on the OSL forums it said your birthday was on the 21st so happy birtday too! It's such a weird coincidence cause that's my birthday too! lol TEMPORARY CHANGE OF LEADERSHIP I have decided to take a few months off (as I am off on archaeological surveys in Europe), and so I am not operating on this wiki until April 2007. In the meantime, I have made User:TheZodiac a Systems Operator, so if you have any hassles, please contact him. Thanks. ZPMMaker (16081) 05:39, 15 January 2007 (UTC)